A Different Divergent
by annoyingprincess
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been friends since She was ten years old and they both grew up in Erudite instead of Abnigation. Tobias and Tris had grown apart a year before Tobias had his choosing ceremony.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Summary: Tris and Tobias have been friends since She was ten years old and they both grew up in Erudite instead of Abnegation. Tobias and Tris had grown apart a year before Tobias had his choosing ceremony.

The Meeting

A/N: This story is still a work in progress and yes I know this chapter is short but this chapter is about when they had met when she was ten and he was twelve. See me at the bottom and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.

Tris POV:

I was walking home one evening from school and I heard someone crying so I went to see who it was. It was this boy Tobias who was two years older than me and so I went to see why he was crying. Tobias had told me that he was sad because his mom had died and he missed her. I went over to comfort him because I knew what it was like to lose a parent because my father passed away a year before.

I took him to my spot which was this giant building that the Dauntless had used a couple years ago while the gym there was being remolded and they had left the weapons their but I thought that it would be a bad idea to show them to him yet. I didn't feel like I belonged in Erudite but I had always admired the dauntless and wanted to be like them and wanted to go there when I turned sixteen. I had always went to that place when I was sad and told him my name and about my father and he told me his name even though I already knew it and then we had became friends and had been friends ever since.

Tobias POV:

I hadn't went to school today because the beating had been super bad since my mom had passed away so once school was over for most kids I went to the place my mom was buried and started to cry but then a 10 year old came over.

She asked what I was sad about and I told her about my mom dying and she comforted me and brought me to this big building that was super cool. when I noticed the colors around the room I saw that this must have been where the dauntless trained when the gym was being remolded and if I was correct then I could be certain that they had left the weapons here. she must know where the weapons are she must not want to show them to me because of how sad I was in when she found me. I had watched the Dauntless ever since they my father had started beating me learning all I could about them so when they came here I watched and when they left I practiced until I got all their moves down correctly and if she wanted I could show her the moves and how to use the weapons. She told me her name and told me about her dad passing away a year before and I told her my name. She was super kind to me so we had been friends ever since or at least until I was 15.

A/N: Will you please tell me how this one chapter is looking and this is only my second story so please go easy on me but tell me how to make it better and my other story Mockingjay: The Story After will be discontinued if I don't get reviews, follows, and favorites by my birthday when I will be posting my new story The Devils Horn

Revisions done 6/23/16


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: The Bad Year

A/N: hey 2 chapters in one day aren't you lucky. well I really want to know what you think about the story and hope you like it. see you at the bottom and don't forget to follow favorite and review.

Tris POV:

Tobias had given me the nickname Tris when I was twelve and I was heading to our spot which I had shown him when I was ten because we haven't there every night since I showed it to him. Tobias had been showing me how to be Dauntless because we both admired them and felt like we didn't fit in here at Erudite. I could tell Tobias was keeping a secret from me but I couldn't tell what it was and not even his friends knew what it was. Today when I got to our spot he wasn't there so I waited and waited but he didn't show so I thought her busy and went home but when he didn't show all week I decided to see what was up. Tobias was drawing away from all his friends and wouldn't talk to anyone.

I stopped going to our spot after that but I promised I would go to his choosing ceremony and when I was there I noticed the glare on his fathers face and the surprised looks on all the other peoples faces when he choose Dauntless and I knew I would follow him there but hack the computers at school to see how he was doing. When it became night I went to the computer lab to check on him but when I found him he was checking on all of his old friends. He had left most of us but that didn't mean he didn't care so I went to bed and in the morning started summer for the year but offered to help Marcus clean since Tobias was no longer there but what I didn't expect was to get beaten when I came over and then told anyone what was going on he would kill my family and beat all my friends so I was told to come every weekend and I would do so but also sad when I found out that this is what Tobias was hiding from me. I did exactly what Tobias did and avoided all my friends not wanting them to get hurt and practicing even harder to get ready for Dauntless.

Tobias POV:

The beating were getting worse as it got closer to my choosing ceremony and he was watching me more so I couldn't go see Tris at our spot but I knew that she knew I had a secret but didn't know what it was so I knew I would have to stop seeing her and my friends would get hurt if I stayed their friends because Marcus my "father" (He doesn't deserve the title father) would go after them when I left. I would use my knowledge of computers to keep an eye on them after I switched factions.

I knew Tris would be the one in the most danger from my father as my neighbor and as my friend so I slowly walked away from my friends and didn't talk to them anymore. When my choosing ceremony came up I knew I shouldn't have made Tris promise to come because I saw the grimace on Marcus's face and I was willing to bet she did too and she would try to find out why he did that. When I got to the dauntless facility I was the first to jump both times and I called myself four when they asked my name. One for each fear I knew I had (heights, being the reason my friends got hurt, small spaces, and Marcus).that night I snuck out the dorm and started to check on all my friends but they were all safe for now so I went to bed

A/N: hey so tell me what you think and how to improve the story but the chapters are getting longer each chapter and will continue to do so until I post the whole thing but remember it is still a work in progress

Revisions done 6/23/16


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Changes

A/N: so here is chapter three and I hope you like it but remember as work in progress it is going good and will get even better and thank you for all the favorites and see you at the bottom.

Tris POV:

The more I found out about Marcus the more I hated him. He was the reason his wife had died and he was beating me and had beaten Tobias. I was lucky to have grown up in Erudite because they taught us to use a computer at a young age and we also were taught how to input the scores from the aptitude test and so I knew if I had no other choice I would have to make myself a new identity and transfer early just to get away but if I did my other friends might get hurt.

My old friends kept trying to talk to me but I ignored them like Tobias did with me hoping he didn't try to keep watch on all of us seeing that the cameras were connected to dauntless. If he was watching he would see me running from my old friends and know something was wrong and come back for me. When I transferred I would call myself anything to get away from my past and I would ignore the world but I couldn't use Tris because he would recognize it on the spot.

It was the weekend again and I knew I had to go to Marcus's house so there I headed. I learned the more you screamed or cried or talked would only make it worse so I was quite trying to plan how to get out of this mess it was getting worse as it got closer to the choosing ceremony and so I knew I would have to leave and never come home. It was worse today and I had blacked out after he sat me on the bed waking up naked and I ran out of the house after getting dressed. I would create the fake person and be done with Erudite.

I had received an email (not knowing who it was from) telling to switch a year early and to call myself Martha Brooks and I had to get out soon so I started that day to create the fake ID to get me into this years choosing ceremony which was now just three days away so I created the fake persona and wrote a note to my parent then ran as fast as I could until I was as far as I could get from Marcus and I could get into Dauntless in three days. With my laptop being one of the thing I took with me I put in my aptitude test result in to say I got Dauntless and then I was off to get to the school by tomorrow to choose Dauntless.

Tobias POV:

Watching all my friends every night was hard but watching Tris was even harder she started to become mean and ignored her friends but I guessed it was because I had left so I left it alone but I was able to sneak out and watch her on weekends but what I saw was even worse she cried and cried before she walked into my old house and came out hours later crying even more and yet I knew what was going on so I emailed her knowing she would check it even if it was a year early I couldn't stand seeing her hurt so I would wait and watch her a lot more closely because I knew what she was doing because I had done the same thing.

The initiation had been so easy when I let my anger out and pretended it was my father I was hitting and I had gotten first place on the board with this guy Eric just below me and yet I had the choice of leadership I choose to work for security and be a transfer trainer when it was that time in the year. With 2 more weeks until the initiates arrived I was hoping she would be on that train but I would not be going to see if she did. I would not risk her being put on the spot if my dad was there.

As the day got closer and closer to the choosing ceremony I had to hold my breath and hope she would be here soon but I knew if Marcus found out she would be dead meat and he would try tie only wait o find me but luckily I was going by the name Four instead of Tobias and I had great friends that would hide me if the need ever arose they didn't know about my past but they knew they had to hide me if I said I needed to get away from here.

The note:

Dear Mom and Caleb,

You will not see me again and for this I am so sorry but do not trust Marcus Eaton and stay away from him if you can help it and please keep my friends away from him as well I know you didn't see this coming and all I can say is that I will keep you in mind and where ever I go I will not die only wait for you but I can tell you I wont be too far and don't be sad I have left and if a Martha Brooks tries to contact you it is because I told her to.

Love,

Your daughter Tris

A/N: well that it for this chapter but as you can see they have gotten longer and will continue to do so and please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.

Revisions done 6/23/16


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Finally Home

A/N: so here is chapter four and I hope you like it but remember as work in progress it is going good and will get even better and thank you for all the favorites and see you at the bottom.

Tris POV

I slept for two days then ran to make the train knowing I had to make it to this choosing ceremony so I could go to Dauntless and stay with Tobias. It would be easier for me to do it this year than next because Abnegation was holding the ceremony this year.

As I got there I waited for my new name to be called as I waited there was two names "Jason Truman- Dauntless" and "Savannah Ramon- Erudite" called before I blanked out until I heard my fake name "Martha Brook's" everything else went by with a blur after I chose Dauntless and I ran with them catching the train and jumping down to a net with me being first.

The first person I saw was the only one I wanted to see so I said hi Tobias so soft only he could hear me and when he asked my name I said the nickname he gave me so long ago "Tris".

Dauntless had looked exactly like it had in the books I have read. Tobias told me that after he gave all the transfers the tour to meet him in the pit so I went to the pit after changing from the blue of Erudite to the black of Dauntless then ran to the pit to see him.

Four/Tobias POV

Tris had finally gotten here and I was surprised to see that she was the first jumper and that she used my old nickname for her as her name.

I was happy to see her but I wanted to know what was going on after what I had seen on the camera it surprised me at the very least. I would not say I was scared by it but I knew that we had to figure this out quickly and I was going to need her to tell me the truth. Talking to her was so much harder now than before and I wanted to know why but to know this I would have to get answers somehow.

She kept asking about the name I had given her over email but sadly she didn't know I was the one to get her out of the mess she was in and I sent her the name because it was the name of an Erudite who had died a day before I sent her the name at the hands of another Erudite because as the Dauntless call them the "noses" had been wanting everyone to know what they knew even if it was something they shouldn't have even known.

A/N: well that it for this chapter but as you can see they have gotten longer and will continue to do so and please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.

Oh and if you want a shout out comment what you think should and possibly could happen next. Will she tell him or will she hide it until Marcus comes at visiting day and Tobias finds out? I will tell those of you that review in the next chapter I hope you liked it .

Revisions done 6/23/16


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: The Training

Tris POV:

We learned the first day that the work would be hard but I was already in the top of the transfers because I practiced before coming here and from what I learned four was also the first in his class. I don't know if he noticed but I acted scared around him and I knew there was no reason to be afraid of him only his father.

It was hard to get this far in day without hurting but I had not cried once since that last day and I would not do so now. We were going to practice fighting but I was put on the punching bags because we had an uneven number of transfers but we had only had 20 people pick Dauntless this year and 11 were transfers.( list at the bottom)

I had a strange idea that it was Tobias who sent me the email that contained my fake name for the choosing ceremony but until I was certain I would not say anything. I was going to go to Tobias and ask to borrow his computer to email my parents saying I was okay so I ran as fast as I could and signed into my fake email and sent them the longest email saying it was what I said but it being from "Martha Brooks".

Four/Tobias POV

I was surprised when she was so good out of all the 20 people who picked Dauntless she was the best at throwing knives and the punching bags though we still hadn't done hand to hand combat I believe she will get 1st place on the scoreboard tomorrow. She will be fighting Molly and then the day after that I will have her go against Peter just because I can tell he is jerk and will go after her if he thinks she is weak.

She came running to my room tonight and when I asked why she said she needed to email her mom because they would be worried about her so I let her on the computer though I pretended to be reading a book I was watching what she wrote to see if she would mention anything about Dauntless but she didn't so I walked away saying that I would be back in an hour.

I could let her feel whatever she felt without anyone watching or so she thought but I would sign in to the control room and watch whatever happened so I could figure out what was going on because she wouldn't talk to me the way she used to when we were younger before I stopped hanging out with all my friends or even talking to them for that matter.

I was trying to explain why I was acting so protective of her but I couldn't because there was no danger to her here except Peter who would not be here for long if I could help it. Or at least until visiting day where he would ultimately show up once again.

When I came back in after all that time I was surprised to see her asleep on my bed and saying my name but asking me not to leave and to protect her from him or should I use the term that he shouldn't have been given "father"

The email:

Dear Priors,

Your daughter/sister is safe and will not be harmed when with me and you can trust me I swear on my life she will not be hurt if I can help it but I will tell you she can not and will not be going back but this is for her own good and I hope you can understand but I will tell you come to the train on visiting day and she will be waiting.

I'm so sorry if you were worried but she sends all her love and wants you to know she misses you and will see you soon and to listen to all she said in the note she left you.

Sincerely,

Martha Brooks

A friend of your daughter.

* * *

Transfers-

Tris: same as in book but from Erudite and brunette

Edward: same as book

Myra: same as book

Jason: skinny, around 5'4, from candor, going out with Tory, red hair, hazel eyes

Christina: same as book

Will: same as book

Al: same as book

Izzy (Isabelle): 4'11, from Erudite, going out with Peter, (dirty) blond hair, green eyes

Molly: same as book

Peter: same as book but going out with Izzy

Drew: same as book

Dauntless born-

Alirose: 5'3, twin sister to baby, going out with Logan ,brunette, green eyes

Baby: 5'1, twin sister to Alirose, going out with Sam, brunette, green eyes

Uriah: same as book

Marlene: same as book

Logan: 5'5, going out with Alirose, twin brother to Hayden, black hair, brown eyes

Sam: 5'3, going out with Baby, (fraternal) twin brother to Tori, red hair, hazel eyes

Hayden: 5'6, going out with Cassie, twin brother to Logan, black hair, brown eyes

Tory (Victorie):going out with Jason, (fraternal) twin sister to Sam, red hair, green eyes

Cassie (Cassandra): slim, 5'0, going out with Hayden, (silver) blonde hair, blue eyes

A/N: these are all of the transfers and Dauntless born for the year that tris is an initiate. All of the characters will be mentioned in the coming chapters so I thought that you all would like to know who they are.

Revisions done 6/23/16


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Justification

A/N: here is the promised chapter I was only able to finish because I am at my moms. I hope you like and please a review at the bottom because I need some ConCrit.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the divergent trilogy it belongs to Veronica Roth Otherwise things would have ended differently and I would be famous by now.

* * *

Tris POV:

I was finally going to fight someone today and with the practice I got with Tobias I will win both. The person I was fighting was Molly she was a transfer from Erudite and as far as they knew she was undefeated and I believe her luck will soon change.

I stepped up to the ring after Christina fought and as soon as they called start I was punching and hitting her until she was out them telling me and my new friend Will to take her to the infirmary. I couldn't help but think if this is what Tobias felt after his first fight after coming here from him. I knew he had noticed how I was acting and I also knew he was wondering why I was acting like this towards him when last time we talked and also I wouldn't have acted like this to anyone even if they were killers.

Four/Tobias POV:

I saw her fight and I knew she was acting nothing like I used to right after I first came to Dauntless. I knew why she was acting like I used to and I decided I would ask her about it later and see if I could help.

When I saw her later that day I confronted her to see if she would talk to me. She was scared and ran away and when I found her she was crying and screaming for the person who never should have had the title of being my father to go away and leave her alone.

I decided to bring her to my apartment and let her sleep and ask her the next day and I excused her from training.

Tris POV:

I woke up in a bed that was not my own and remembered what happened and knew Tobias would ask me again what happened after he left.

Tobias came into the room with food and let me know I was excused from training for the day and said I needed to eat. After I ate he started asking me the questions. The first thing he asked was if I was OK and I told him I was even though I was breaking apart inside.

I asked him why he had drawn away from me and all his friends and his answer was that he thinks I already know so I told him " if I know then you already know what happened after you left but if you really want to know I will tell you" so when he told me to tell him I told him exactly what happened just leaving out the last time and showed him my scars and right after he showed me his and we both said sorry sad about what had happened to each other.

I asked him if he was the one who sent me the email about Martha Brooks and I was correct about it being him and he told me that he had guessed what happened after he saw me run from Marcus's house crying.

We wrote one last email to my parents and told them to meet me somewhere as Martha Brooks and let them know as a hint to come to Dauntless for visiting day.

After I sent the email I went back to the dorms and went to bed. I was woken up by a loud air horn and the lights being turned on and looked at my watch and it was 3 in the morning and Tobias told us to get up and get ready. When we got up we were told to go to the train tracks and once we were there I saw that we were going to be playing a game of paintball. When we got on the train Eric and Tobias spilt is up into groups with there being 10 people per team.

I was in Tobias's team and it consisted of Jason, Al, Cassie, Edward, Myra, and me as the transfers and the Dauntless borns being Uriah, Sam, Baby, and Alirose. Our team jumped first and hid our flag under the pier and they started arguing about what to do so I ran to the Ferris wheel and started to climb and Tobias followed me. We saw where Eric's teams flag was and started to go down but on rung on the ladder broke and I couldn't told on and Tobias told me to let go so I trusted him and fell and he caught me and we went the rest of the way down.

When we got to the ground we both started to ask the same question how could you be up that high and we knew then we both had a fear that was the same. Tobias calms them down as I tell them where the flag is. We split into two groups and surprisingly my group got there first with little to no encounters with the other team. Christina and I are the only two to make it to the top without getting shot but when Eric comes out he shoots her so I go for the flag.

Four/Tobias POV:

Me and Eric went to wake up the initiates for our game of capture the flag. We decided this year instead of just yelling and turning on the lights like it is normally done we would get a air horn and turn on the lights. I did not let them know where we were going but I decided to head to navy pier. From my time in Erudite I had learned the layout of this place and saw it was beneficial for us to win.

I just stood back and watched them to see how they would work this out when I saw Tris head towards the Ferris wheel doing what I expected someone to do. I followed her and we saw where they ha put their flag and we started to go down but a rung broke so I told her to trust me and let go. I caught her hand while she was falling and luckily did not give away our position to Eric's team. I asked her how she could be up so high without having a panic attack at the same time she asked me and I realized our fear was exactly the same.

We start to go back towards the group and I calm them down while Tris tells them the news. We start to head towards the flag in two groups. Tris is in the group that got to the flag first with minimal encounters and I realize she I gonna get the flag as I did last year.

Tris POV:

As we are getting ready to leave I am trying to find any justification for my actions over the past few days and I can find none. I had ran away from my family but gotten a new family who would never leave me. As I was thinking Uriah came up and asked me if I wanted to come Zip-Lining with him and while trying to find a reason that would justify me saying no I remembered my fear was the same as Tobias's so I told him only if he could make Four come too.

He went to ask and it happened to be luck was not in my favor and Four agreed. So me and hin for the first time in our life decided to go Zip-Lining and we also decided never or do it again. We were entitled to a Party at Uriahs older brother Zekes apartment which luckily four told me entitled Candor of Dauntless. That means Christina is gonna have some fun because I need a lot of clothes because my scars haven't fully healed.

Four/Tobias POV:

We started to leave an I saw Uriah go over to Tris. I knew he would be asking her to go on the annual Zip-Lining trip. I doubted she would say yes so I stopped paying attrition to the conversation. I then saw Uriah come over to me and knew he was asking me if I would come with them. I said I would only if tris came too thinking she would never say yes because of the fear we both share and neither of us thought we could find any justification that we would both get pulled into this.

We both were wrong and got pulled along so as we got ready to go I told her to go in upside down and it should help. After that disaster was over we both promised to never say yes for any reason ever again. They decided to tell us of a party at Zekes right after visiting day and made us promise to be there so told her the party's entailed Candor or Dauntless. I figured that would be a problem because of her scars bur she expained she had it all under control.

* * *

The Last Email:

Dear Priors,

your daughter/sister wants to MEET with you in 2 days AT the place hidden in this email and she will let you know why your DAUghter left but this is the last time you will hear from me it will be as if i Never exisTed. she LovES you So Very much. I am happy to inform you that your grown girl iS safe and sound she Is also exciTed to see you very soon passING on a message for that DAY.

Sincerely,

Martha Brooks

Your daughter's friend

* * *

A/N: how did you like it I hope this is long enough for the amount of time it took. Don't forget to follow/favorite and review!


End file.
